Bael
Bael is the current Devil Lord of Tartaros and a conqueror of worlds in his search for the Cosmic “Holy Land”. He is considered to be the main Antagonist of the series for destroying Vaardenvale and setting in motion the events of Surion finding Earth and befriending its inhabitants. He has the largest and most advanced military in all of Hell, being able to not only defend his territory but also attack others and even invade realms separate from Hell and add them to Tartaros’ size. Appearance Bael, in his early years serving under Lucifer, had short, evenly-cut black hair and red, slitted eyes. He often wore Priest-like robes of crimson and black with Demonic rune designs on it. Later, during the fall of Vaardenvale, his hair remained short but became more spiked and wild, hanging down the sides of his head in strands. This showed Bael’s transition from subservience to being free to make his own decisions. Also displaying a growing arrogance and pride, he wore a black crown around his head that was spiked on the top of each prong, with a ruby embedded in the center. Coupled with his dark hair, this gave off the appearance of horns. During his invasion of Earth, his appearance varied drastically thanks to his shapeshifting abilities. Initially, he had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, coming undone and wild when he snapped the band holding his hair in place out of anger. During this time he wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt and black dress shoes. Later on, during his attack on New York City, he wore a red suit with black vertical stripes and black tap shoes to imitate swinger musicians. His hair was, once again, cut short and slicked back. Otherwise notable in Bael’s many appearances is, in his human form, he is rather short, standing at 5’8”, and has pale skin. He seems to differ between raggedly thin and healthily muscular at times when shirtless, either revealing his ribs through his skin or toned physique. His finger and toe nails are almost always painted black when revealed. Personality Bael is beyond arrogant and gluttonous, seeing everything as a potential to be in his possession. He hopes to unify Hell under himself and conquer every existing world and bring it under his wing. However, his greatest dream of all is to conquer the Cosmic Holy Land, the very first planet God ever created, so as to gain access to Heaven and take it over as well. So intense is his hunger for possessing that which surrounds him, Bael also wishes to control his enemies as well; this manifests when he becomes frustrated with the Elven King Bordenaur Surion. Bael covets things involving the Cosmic Holy Land. At one point, he manages to somehow get his hands on Mozart’s Requiem piece and plays it during every invasion of every world, whether or not he knows that it is not the Holy Land. He becomes so fixated on his goal, he even plays it when contemplating the very image of his precious Holy Land. Upon learning of music from Earth, especially swinger ones from the 40’s and 50’s, he indulges in it greatly; even singing Frank Sinatra’s “New York, New York” before invading the city. Synopsis Abilities Quotes "No, Lord Lucifer, perhaps it is '''you' who shouldn't turn your back on me."'' "Trust me, fuzz-bag, when I begin to care, you'll be the '''first' to know."'' "It was unlike any pleasure I have ever felt in my entire life... It was like inhaling ecstasy and allowing it to fill your entire being!" -Bael, describing his merging with the Qliphoth. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I'm a travelling collector, if you will, who is interested in adding your planet to my collection! If you'd be so kind as to begin systematically killing yourselves and saving me the trouble of killing you myself, I'd be most grateful!" -Bael, introducing himself to the Vaardenvalian Royal Court. "When Heaven is in my grasp, all of reality will follow." "I'm counting on it." -Response to the threat of Heaven's intervention in his war with Earth. "Had I known one Human's death would ache you so, I would've killed '''more'."'' -To Matt "I just wanted him to find his purpose in life. Did you see how conflicted and sad he was? I'm sorry, but... no creature deserves to suffer like that~" -Bael on Surion's transformation into Pride. "You dare?! '''YOU DARE'?!"'' -Bael upon learning of Pride's betrayal.